


Starlight Eyes

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dwarf!Rick, Elf!Daryl, I May Write More Of This AU Later, Lord Of The Rings AU, M/M, Merle Is Daryl's Dad, Rick Is Gimli's Cousin, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is a Dwarf traveling trough Mirkwood where he meets an elf, Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Rick had never imagined leaving home, He had most certainly never imagined ending up in Mirkwood of all places. dwarves and Elves had been in a sort of truce since Gimli son of Gloin had wed Legolas son of Thranduill. That being said many dwarves still would rather avoid the company of elves and yet here he was. His cousin Gimli had begged him to come visit sometime, insisted he needed to see another of his people from time to time.

Rick had almost turned him down but Gimli was family and he hadn't seen him since the wedding. Rick had arrived a few hours ago and was being led to his cousins bedroom chambers by a rather darker elf then he was use to seeing. The elf had blonde hair like most of the others Rick had seen only this ones blonde hair was darker, a dirty sort of blonde unlike anything he had seen before on such fair creatures in the past. Rick found him self glancing at the elf often on their walk to Gimli's chambers.

Gimli had embraced him the moment eye contact was made and Rick missed the elf take his leave and felt a odd tug in his heart. Gimli went on for hours about his new family and asked Rick many questions of the family he'd left behind in the mountains. When the time came for Rick to retire to a bed chamber of his own he found himself requesting the same elf from earlier. Gimli had given him a knowing smirk before informing him that the elf's name was Daryl and that he would instruct him to be Rick's personal guide while he stayed in Mirkwood.

Daryl led Rick to a large bed chamber even for royalty standards and Rick felt the need to get some fresh air. He was use to smaller enclosed areas and Daryl had given him a barely there smile before leading him down a long hall way and out into a tiny garden balcony. Rick had breathed deep the crisp night air to calm himself before turning to Daryl to thank him and losing his words. 

Daryl was standing tall, head tilted back with eyes wide open, watching the night sky. Daryl's hair hung down his back in loose waves and his eyes sparkled with what Rick could only assume was some form of elvish magic. Daryl sensing Rick's gaze upon him lowered his head and began to speak in a gruff voice Rick had never thought an elf could have. 

" Tell me, Master dwarf, have you ever seen anything more beautiful than the stars at night? " , Daryl said with that hint of a smile.

" I had thought I had. The gems in my homelands sparkle so beautifully but much to my surprise they can not compete. ", Rick whispered in awe.

" I am glad you find the stars as beautiful as I . ", Daryl replied.

" Nay, I do not speak of the stars but of your azure eyes as you gaze upon them Master elf. " Rick stated before he could think better of it.

Daryl's head snapped down to meet Rick's eyes. Rick fought his urge to look away from the elf and was rewarded with a pink hue staining the elf's alabaster skin. Rick suddenly felt a warmth he had never known before envelop him. The feeling was hotter than any forge he had ever worked around and suddenly he knew what his cousin had found in Legolas so long ago when the fellowship was formed.

Rick grinned widely at Daryl before bowing in the traditional greeting. " I am Rick, son of roxus, at your service. " Rick said happily. 

Daryl stood silent for a moment before bowing and repeating the greeting, " Daryl, son of Merle, at yours. ".

Rick's grin felt as though it would break his face as the elf allowed himself a full smile. Rick knew is visit with his cousin would be extended for quite awhile, after all getting to know and courting your one could be a lengthy process when done correctly.


End file.
